1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to portable boat landing devices, and more particularly to watercraft landing devices for protecting the keel and hull of watercraft such as boats, jet skis, and other waterborne craft from damage during beaching operations, and which is usable by a user of the jet ski or a crew member of the boat to traverse across the muddy or rocky shoreline adjacent the water line as they pass between the shore and the watercraft without the user or crew member having to tread through the muddy or rocky soil of the bank
2. Description of the Background
The number of pleasure craft, and especially fishing boats have increased dramatically as a result of more leisure time being available for people who enjoy water sports. At the same time, the average price of a boat has increased, and boats suitable for water activities such as bass fishing can cost as much as $5,000 to $25,000. Other hulled pleasure craft, especially jet skis, have also seen a dramatic rise in their popularity, and also represent a substantial investment in the range of $4,200 to 6,400 for seated models, and even $5,400 or more for stand-up model jet skis. Consequently, with the substantial investment which many owners have in their pleasure craft, owners feel a need to protect their investment from damage. Secondly, leisure activities may encompass festive occasions or scenic tours, for which users may on occasion wear dress clothing Therefore, owners may additionally feel a need to preclude users with dress shoes, or those without suitable boots or wading gear from having to get their feet wet or muddy. In addition, users of jet skis commonly have bare feet, and owners may also feel a need to preclude jet ski users from having to tread across muddy, or in particular, rocky soil of the bank lying immediately adjacent the water line in order to reach the shore.
One of the situations with which a hulled watercraft owner is often faced, is the necessity of beaching the watercraft. This may occur because a problem has occurred with the watercraft, or the owner wants to land the watercraft to picnic, prepare a fire to cook a meal, or because nightfall is approaching and the owner wants to set up camp for the night, or for example, just because the watercraft owner wanted to land at that particular point and admire the view or explore the vicinity. However, many shorelines are covered with rocks, and consequently, if the watercraft is beached in this area, the hull of the craft would be damaged. Further, once the watercraft is beached, the watercraft is often subject to buffeting by turbulent water conditions due to currents, waves and swells. This buffeting which occurs can cause damage to the hull of the watercraft in a short period of time, particularly when rocks or other hazards are present. Because of the possibility of damage to the hull of the watercraft, some fishermen take the precaution to anchor or tie up their craft off the shore in several feet of water, and wade ashore.
Because of the potential damage that might occur to the hull of the watercraft during beaching, a need exists (K.M.) for protective devices which would protect the hull during beaching. One early protective hull device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,022 provides an apron which is positively held in position by securing lines and water scoops against the forward, lower bow portion of the boat as the boat moves in a forward direction through the water, and which is thus positioned for use as a protective device when the craft is beached. Another protective hull device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,412 discloses a protective device in which a sheet is positively held in position by securing lines against the forward, lower bow portion of the boat as the boat undergoes transit through the water, and which utilizes a weight disposed at a rear edge of the sheet to exert a rearward, downward and centering force on the sheet when the vessel is moving in a forward direction through the water. However, such devices create drag when the watercraft is moving, and thus both slow the watercraft and lead to increased fuel consumption, and provide no apparatus wherein crew members of the watercraft may embark or disembark from the craft without having to wade ashore or tread on the muddy or rocky soil of the bank adjacent the shore's water line. Because some boat owners may dress in clothing which they do not wish to have soiled, or the boat owner on occasion may not desire to become wet because of cold or other inclement condition, apparatus which would facilitate embarking or disembarking from the craft without having to wade ashore or tread on the muddy or rocky soil of the bank is desirable. Further, because users of jet skis may commonly have bare feet, apparatus which would facilitate embarking or disembarking from jet skis without having to wade ashore or tread across muddy or, in particular, rocky soil is also desirable.